


Goodnight, snow queen

by Adara_Rose



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Mortal Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is immortal. Elsa... is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, snow queen

She lay so very still, her white hair tumbling over a slender shoulder as it had done the first time he saw her. It had been blonde then, like the sun dancing on freshly fallen snow, all those years ago. Now it was as white as the snow.   
"Hey, snow queen" he whispered as he sat down on the rickety chair next to her bedside.    
Elsa's thin eyelids fluttered open.    
"Hey" she smiled back, and in that moment he could see the young girl she had been all those years ago.   
"How is everyone?" she asked.   
"Sad. They love their queen."   
She nodded slowly.   
"And you, my Jack?"   
"Sad. I love my queen." She held out her hand and he pressed a reverent kiss to her paper thin skin. She still had the soft skin of the girl he had married, and though she looked exhausted she was just as beautiful as then. A cold tear escaped his eye and fell on her hand, like a tiny ice diamond.   
"We always knew this day was coming" she reminded him gently.    
"Yes" he choked out. "But not yet. Please. Not yet."   
She laughed softly.   
"Sixty years, Jack. We've had sixty years."    
"six hundred would be too few" he replied as the tears started rolling down his cheeks, freezing as they fell and hitting the floor with little pings.   
"Thank you, Jack. For staying when-"   
"You aged and I didn't? Silly snow queen. Don't you remember the song I sang you?"   
"i remember. I want to make you smile-"   
"Whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad..." But he couldn't go on. The tears got in the way.    
Elsa smiled at him again. It was the way she had smiled when they met in the snow storm. The way she had smiled when they stood by the altar and he swore he would love her for the rest of her days.   
"Goodnight, Jack" Elsa sighed as her eyes closed for the last time. It was another of their things - never, ever goodbye. Always goodnight.    
Jack leaned down, and for the last time he kissed the woman who had lived her whole life with him, knowing that he would not live his with her.   
"Goodnight, snow queen."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "grow old with you" from the wedding singer.


End file.
